Dancing Queen
by Bethy Ann
Summary: A one-shot romance story about Casey and Derek. Derek finally realizes that in order to get the girl of his dreams he has to actually do something. Can Derek change his playboy ways?


_**Dancing Queen **_

_By: Bethy Ann _

_A Life with Derek story. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek unfortunately. _

_Summary: A long one-shot about a Dasey love story. _

I saw her move around her room. The music was blasting Beyonce's _Single Ladies_ and Casey's hips were hypnotizing me. I was entranced in the beauty of her grace and poise. Watching her dance is one of my many past-times. I may complain about not wanting to go to one of her dance recitals but I go anyway because watching Casey dance is beautiful.

I haven't told anyone this. But I'm taking dance lessons. I signed up to learn the waltz and the tango. Casey always went on about wanting to learn them, so I'm learning it just to please her. Okay, I know what you're thinking. Derek wants to impress Casey? And also, doesn't Derek hate Casey? First off I don't hate Casey. Never have and never will. When I first met Casey, I instantly fell in love with her. I never believed in love in first sight but when I met Casey I started to. But I was scared. I know, I know, Derek scared? Everyone gets scared and being in love is scary. Telling the person that you love her is even scarier. But we guys have a reputation to uphold, so I haven't told anyone a soul.

"Der-ek! What the hell are you doing? Get out!" Casey yelled and waking me up.

I look at Casey and put on my game face. "Why space Case this is my house. Why do I have to get out?"

Casey sputtered and finally got out, "This is my room therefore, my rules! So what I say goes in this room. So, get out!"

I look at her and smirk. I don't know why she is making a big deal about this since she is only dancing and it's too hypnotic not to watch. So, I plop on her bed and said, "Well I'm bored so entertain me. You can keep dancing." And I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Ugh, you are such a pig! I am so glad you aren't related," Casey said and I think the same thing. Because then I wouldn't be able to have her as my own. To call Casey mine; that will be the day.

"You and me both sister," I said before thinking. When I realize what I said I laughed. We're talking about how we aren't actually siblings and I call her sister. Man, do I need coffee.

I look at the clock and realize it is only 11 in the morning. Why am I up this early? I look at Casey one last time and go to the kitchen to get some coffee. I see Marti at the dining room table coloring. She is so absorbed that she doesn't even realize I am in the same room. I continue into the kitchen and take the remaining coffee. Just enough for a full cup, perfect!

I go to the dining room table and sit next to Marti. When I bang my cup on the table Marti finally looks up.

"Smerek!" Marti practically yells.

"Hey Smarti, what are you coloring?" I asked and mess up her hair.

She fixes her hair and said, "I'm coloring Belle and her castle friends. Can we watch Beauty and the Beast after?"

"Anything for you Smarti," I said and sit in quiet.

When Marti finishes her picture we go to the coach and I plop in the movie. I really am soft. Why does Casey have to be right? I don't even pay attention to the movie I am so absorbed in my thoughts. All I can think about is Casey and finally being with her. But how can I be with her when she hates me? I guess I have to go to Lizzie for some advice.

The front door opens and Lizzie, Edwin, and Nora come through the door. When they say hello Marti quiets them. Lizzie and Edwin go upstairs and I decide to follow. Honestly they could be a couple since they do everything together. And the looks they give each other when the other isn't looking? They totally want to be together; like I want to be with Casey.

I bump into someone and that someone begins to fall towards me instead of backwards. Who falls forward instead of backwards? Only a true klutz would and then Casey pops into my head.

"Jeez Space Case watch where you're going. Don't want to hurt that head of yours if you want to be a straight A student," I said and keep walking to Lizzie's room.

I knock and walk in. Lizzie is on her bed throwing a small soccer ball into the air.

"Hey, I never said you could come in," Lizzie said and winked at me.

"Hey, at least I knocked before coming in," I said and sit down on her bed. "I kinda some girl help," I finally admit.

"You need my help? The king of getting girls is asking me to get a girl? The world is finally coming to an end!" Lizzie said dramatically.

"Okay drama Queen, but seriously I need help. This girl totally hates my existence and whenever I am nice to her she thinks I am messing with her. So, how can I tell her I'm being sincere and actually tell her that I like her?" I asked and my hand automatically goes through my hair.

Lizzie's face is a mixture of stunned and surprised. "You must really like her," Lizzie said and paused. "Well, first you should stop your playboy thing and be nice. Girls want to know that the guy won't be into other girls when they date. Number two; remember what she likes so you have something to talk about. Also, do small things like hold the door for her; ask her if she needs some help holding her books, look at her whenever she talks, and so on. Girls like to know that you are totally into them. And also, I know you like Casey. It is totally obvious and it is totally obvious that she likes you! So don't be nervous about if she likes you back. Got it?"

I nod and I guess my face is blank because Lizzie said, "Did you even get all that?"

I nod and said, "Yea, I do small things and listen to her. Oh, and to also remember what she likes."

"Excellent! Derek my man, you are on your way to getting Casey to fall madly in love with you," Lizzie said and winked.

"Love, who said anything about love?" I asked and inside I get hopeful that Casey actually well fall in love with me.

**The next day**

"Excellent, classes start this Wednesday so wear pants and nice shoes. No sneakers are allowed in the dance room," the receptionist said and handed me a little card of the studios address and number.

I smile and thank her and walk out the door. I can not believe that I actually signed up for contemporary and ballroom dance. If this doesn't impress Casey then I don't know what will. I let her take the Prince after school today so she could hang with Emily and I also held doors open for her. I didn't say any rude remarks or make any rude gestures to her or anyone at school. I know Sam caught on to what I was doing and why I was doing it. He just smirked and said I knew it. I have no idea how he knew that I liked Casey and that I'm changing because of her but at least he is still my friend and not about to punch me in the face. I mean he did date her and really like her so I was a bit surprised at how well he handles his own discovery. Unless he is thinking something totally different than me, that could be it.

To be honest, I can't wait till Wednesday to start my classes. I was surprised that I was able to sign up so late but they got me in the classes. I just hope that I don't make a fool of myself. All I have to do is think of Casey and give it my all. This is scary because the other thing I've been able to commit to was hockey. As I open the front door I am bombarded with silly string and I scream out of shock.

"I didn't know you scream like a girl Derek," Casey said and laughed.

"Ha, ha. I do not scream like a girl," I said and pouted.

"Keep telling yourself that," Casey said and walked to the kitchen.

I follow her to the kitchen and watch her get things out for dinner. I decide to help and take out some vegetables to put in a salad. I get a cutting board and a knife and start to chop a tomato. I feel Casey's eyes on me and keep on cutting with a smile on my face. I put the salad together and lean against the counter so I'm facing Casey. She is chopping an onion and her eyes are watering from the strong smell.

"Want me to cut it," I asked Casey?

"Sure, I hate onions. They always make my eyes water," Casey said and moved over.

I start chopping the onion when Casey said, "Why are you being so nice to me lately? It's weird. I'm not saying I don't like it, I do! But it's…not you."

"It's called treating people with respect. I realized that doing nothing gets you nothing. So, this is a new me that is staying," I said and hope that Casey finally starts believing me.

Casey smiled and said, "Well good because I like it, so don't change!"

I smile and said, "What do we do next?"

"We just let it sit for a bit while stirring occasionally."

I nod and lean against the counter again. I realize that this nice cooking with Casey. I never helped out in the kitchen before unless there were no leftovers then I made cereal. Throughout the night, Casey and I talk while cooking dinner. We talked about everything about us, to school, to kids at school, and everything else. It was the best night of my life.

**Wednesday at the Studio **

I walk in the studio for contemporary first and nervously stand in the corner awkwardly. I've never danced before in my life and never even saw myself doing it. But here I am learning how to dance to impress Casey. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself or mess up completely.

"You look new here, don't worry the first day is usually laid back. I'm Aria by the way," a brown haired, blue eyed girl said.

I smile and said, "Hi, I'm Derek. It's my first time ever learning how to dance really so that's mainly why I'm nervous." I laugh nervously realizing that I was babbling like a fool.

Aria laughed and said, "Well good luck then."

Aria's friend comes over so I am now alone again. Finally, the class begins and we don't some stretching. So far, so good. I keep thinking to myself not to mess up when it's only stretching. Man, I need to get a hold of myself. Soon we do some combo things with some basic dance moves. I start to get into it and just go with the music. I guess when you relax it gets easier. I laugh at myself and feel myself enjoy it. Then the teacher dismisses us and I realize I have my ballroom dance class next.

I stay in the room and wait for the other people to arrive. Soon someone arrives and that someone is Casey. I actually feel my face getting red in embarrassment.

'Derek, what are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"Well, I am here to learn ballroom dance," I reply.

"Okay, why?"

"It's part of my new me. I wanted to try something different. Why are you here? I thought you took dance classes at Mary Ann's Studio," I asked.

"I do but they don't have any ballroom dance classes and there is this ballroom dance contest that I want to enter. Of course, I need to find a partner and get a dress and all that but I'm hoping that will all fall into place," Casey said until I interrupted her.

"Breathe Casey," I said and chuckled a bit.

Casey's face turns a bit pink and she said, "Well this will be interesting."

"All right class, I hope you have a partner because you can't dance the tango by yourself," the teacher said.

I look at Casey and ask her, "Well I hope you'll be my partner because I didn't know we had to bring a partner."

"I didn't know either so I guess so but don't step on my toes!" Casey exclaimed.

"Casey not knowing something? I didn't even though that could happen," I said and laughed.

"Oh you," Casey said and slapped my arm lightly. I smiled at her touch and realized that since we're partners, she will be touching me a lot! I love ballroom dance and smile.

Casey and I danced the whole hour and a half without me stepping on me toes. The teacher loved us and would tell the other dancers to have a connection as good as ours, when the teacher said that Casey brightened and looked even more beautiful. I would have to say that Casey and I will win this competition of hers.

**A month later **

The competition is today and Casey and I are perfect. Except she won't stop freaking out. I don't know why she is freaking out when she knows the steps so well that she could do it in her sleep! I try and calm her down by just repeating, "You're going to be better than those other girls out there so stop freaking out!" Except it hasn't been working and I'm at a lost of what to do.

Before the competition starts I pull Casey in a hug and kiss her on the cheek and said, "We're going to win this Casey and it's going to be all because of you. You are best the dancer in our class, heck you are the best dancer in the world, so I know you can win this!"

Casey nods and said, "You know what? You are absolutely right!"

And we go out on the dance floor and dance our hearts out. I feel like I am dancing on a cloud because we're doing all the steps right and connecting with the judges. Soon the music ends and we're out of breath. We wait for the judges to announce who are the top 3 to complete the final round and win ten thousand dollars.

"And the final three are number twenty-three! Number seven and couple number nine!" the announcer announces.

Soon we realize that we were called and we jump up and down and hug. I kiss Casey on the mouth I am so excited and then once I realize what I did I freeze. Casey is standing there with her eyes round and her mouth hanging open. I look at her nervously waiting to be slapped or something.

Soon Casey doesn't say anything so I said, "Casey? Casey? Talk to me Casey because I think we should try and talk about this before going out there and dancing. I mean I don't take the kiss back because honestly? I've been falling in love with you ever since I met you but if you don't like me like that then its okay. I can deal with being friends. I mean I guess I can, hopefully I can."

I keep on talking and Casey is just standing there and I keep on getting even more nervous because the announcer announced that we only have a minute left to get ready. Soon Casey finally moves and she moved closer to me. I stop talking out of confusion and look at her. Casey is actually smiling and that makes me even more nervous.

"Casey? What are you doing?"

Casey finally said, "Hold still, I want our second kiss to be perfect."

I look at her in bewilderment and realize she is leaning towards me. I put my hands on her waist and pull her closer. Our lips meet once more and this kiss is filled with passion and desire. We would have kept kissing if the announcer hadn't told the dancers to go out on the dance floor. The music starts playing and we do our samba routine. I lift Casey up trying not to let her fall and each move I do this time is better than the last time. Whenever I look at her, I look at her with love and compassion. Finally Casey returns my feelings and I possibly couldn't be any happier. I lift Casey once more in the air and she flips down in the final move. She jumps up and kisses me lightly on the lips and we wait anxiously for the winner.

"And third place goes to number seven!" the couple smiles and takes their medals. "The runner-up is number…nine!" Casey and I smile and accept our check of a thousand dollars. The other couple jumps up and down and goes to accept their check.

I look at Casey and said, "I didn't care if we came in last or not because I know I won. I have you."

"That is so cheesy but I actually feel the same," Casey said and leans in to kiss me and I know this is one of many kisses I'll receive.

_AN: Hello fellow readers! I hope you liked it and even if you didn't that's okay but you should at least tell me why in a review! _


End file.
